Quest for the Golden Trophy
About In The Quest for the Golden Trophy, 1 to 4 players use medieval weaponry to team up and fight through 9 acts of fantasy "monsters" put together by the art department. Successfully completing all 9 acts and defeating the final boss rewards each player with a chest containing one item from the Golden Trophy Cosmetic Sets, the rank of which is determined by your Quest Rating. The #RecRoomOriginal room ^GoldenTrophy is a #pickup room, i.e., teleporting and "walking" VR players as well as Screen Mode players may play in the same room. The story of this quest is continued in The Curse of the Crimson Cauldron. A mini-update in December 2018 added back holsters to the game. This allows players to carry a weapon in each hand plus one on their back. Community Gameplay / Tutorials Walkthrough After gathering your team in front of the theater stage, one of you has to activate the "Start" button by pointing at it with a virtual laser pointer and pulling the trigger of your controller. You start your quest in a dressing room (similar to that of The Rise of Jumbotron) with a mirror on the left wall and some decor and gold pots, as well as 2 shields, 2 swords, and 2 bows on the back wall. Pick up your weapons and exit this room by gathering all players on the platform and teleporting through the door at the back wall. This will take you to: ''ACT 1 '' contains sword-wielding goblins. Like all enemies, they will kill you in one hit, though you can block their swords with a shield. Hitting a goblin with an arrow knocks it over and renders it unconscious for a short moment. Dead players can be revived by a high five with a player who is still alive. However, if all players are dead, all is lost and the players are teleported back to the theater stage. The goblins appear in small groups, mainly as a way of guiding you into the game and how it works. You can smash the pots sitting around for extra gold. Multiple waves of goblins will spawn in the final room so caution is advised. Clearing the area of monsters will cause a distinct tune to sound which signifies that you can move on. ''ACT 2 '' introduces imps, small creatures with a flying mechanism attached to them as well as a cannon that shoots slow fire orbs, similar to those of the tread bots in The Rise of Jumbotron. Like goblins, shooting them with an arrow renders them temporarily unconscious and makes them fall to the ground. Off to the right in the second room is a small room which contains 4 large pots and a crossbow, which is slower than the bow (it needs time to fully charge while you pull the trigger) but powerful, and only requires one hand to operate; thus, you can combine it with a sword, shield, or another crossbow in your other hand. There are a few waves of monsters and imps which will spawn behind you, so watch your back. ''ACT 3 ''features a large stone boulder that you can roll down ramps to kill groups of enemies. There isn't much to explain in this one. Just kill the monsters and make sure to keep an eye on the rooms behind you since some imps will spawn there. ''ACT 4 '' is a large open room where the floor is mostly lava with some bridges. It also introduces barrel knights, a large goblin that wields a halberd. Barrel knights move slowly, pause to aim, then charge rapidly towards where they aimed at. They can be killed by hitting the target on their back multiple times with any weapon. Imps will spawn in the back area above the lava (they can be killed in one hit as they will fall into the lava), with goblins spawning from every side except for the exit door. This makes camping near the exit door a viable strategy; however, there isn't much space to hide in. ''ACT 5 '' is made of small rooms connected by corridors. It introduces the red variants of the imps and goblins. The red goblins do not take any knockback so archers may have trouble dealing with them. Red imps will still fall to the ground upon getting hit; however, they shoot 5 fireballs at the same time in different directions. You have to kill the enemies in all corridors before you can go teleport through the exit door; thus, you might have to go back and search the corridors for monsters. ''ACT 6 '' is a library that has every enemy type spawning in waves in different rooms, as well as the red variant of the barrel knight, which spins instead of charging. Caution is advised as they come from nearly every side including from behind you. Staying together in a corner is one possible strategy, but might get the whole team killed by a spinning barrel knight. ''ACT 7 ''Is a maze like area, consisting of narrow passageways followed by small rooms filled with imps, goblins, and barrel knights with some red variants in the mix. The final room contains pots and red goblins and imps. ''ACT 8 '' is a large open room that is half filled with lava and half normal wood. There will be nearly every type of enemy spawning everywhere except the exit area. Coordination is a must for this act as you can easily become overrun and lose. ''ACT 9 '' is the final room, containing the goblin king! He is essentially a barrel knight wielding a large version of an imp cannon which fires 3 large orbs towards the player that is the closest. In order to defeat him, you must shoot the target on his back many times, which is almost impossible without the help of another player to the side to distract him. While fighting, various enemies will spawn in various corners of the room, so stay alert. Upon killing him all other enemies will die and each of the four players will receive a treasure chest, containing loot that is based on the Quest Rating of your team as explained next. Weapons 20170425030749_1.jpg|Sword (can be used one handed or dual wielded) 20170425030758_1.jpg|Bow (require one hand to hold and one to draw arrows) 20170425031032_1.jpg|Crossbow (first found in Act 2, can be used one handed or dual wielded) 20170425031302_1.jpg|Shield (for use with sword or crossbow) Monsters 20170425031106_1.jpg|Goblins mindlessly charge you. Take 2 hits with the bow at maximum strength. 20170425030954_1.jpg|Flying imps. Stay back and shoot single fireballs. Take 2 hits with the bow at maximum strength. 20170426001056_1.jpg|Red Goblins. Are not knocked over by arrows but still take minimal knockback. Take 3 hits with the bow at maximum strength. 20170426001148_1.jpg|Red Imps. Fire a burst spread of 5 fireballs. Take 3 hits with the bow at maximum strength. 20170426000936_1.jpg|Barrel Knight. Lowers its axe and charges at high speed. Takes 4 hits to the target on its back with the bow at maximum strength. 20170426001338_1.jpg|Red Barrel Knight. Lowers its axe and spins. Takes 5 hits to the target on its back. Scoring Scoring in Golden Trophy is very straightforward. Points pop up in the form of gold when you earn them. Contributing to killing an enemy gives you gold proportional to how much you contributed, although the game will often award additional points due to latency in the tracking of all players actions. Breaking pots also gives you gold, though significantly less than gold earned from killing enemies. All gold goes directly to your point total the moment you earn it. Dying to an enemy costs you a large amount of gold, and friendly-firing a teammate with a ranged weapon is a moderate gold penalty. At the end of the run, the total gold score of all teammates put together determines the Quest Rating of your team, and the reward rank you get. These ranks consist of S, A, B, C. Concept Art Description from https://recroom.imgur.com/ : "super loose sketches to see what direction we wanted to go for the first quest. as you can see we went with the middle inside the castle one first but you can see clear influences for the forest and the caves that made it into crimson cauldron" Concept art posted by Ter-Bear (T-Money) on the Rec Room discord in #fanart: goldentrophyconceptart4.png|boss goldentrophyconceptart1.png|props goldentrophyconceptart3.png goldentrophyconceptart2.png Category:Games Category:Quests